


The Occasion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus and Harry celebrate a special anniversary.





	The Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the 2018 BBTP_Challenge celebration.
> 
> **Warnings:** No sex, sadly. They just wouldn't cooperate. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me is you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Occasion

~

“That was delicious. So, what’s the occasion?” Harry asks, raising his glass and saluting the man sitting across from him. 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “Can’t a man just have a date night with his husband? Why does it have to be an occasion?” 

Harry purses his lips. “It doesn’t, I suppose. But I know you. You’ve done this for a reason. And it’s not our anniversary or anything, we got married in November.” 

“True.” Taking a sip of his wine, Severus smiles. “Very well. It was on this day, eleven years ago, that we came out to to the public as a couple.” 

“Bloody hell,” murmurs Harry. “You’re right.” He narrows his eyes. “Is that why we’re spending a week’s salary eating dinner here at Phillipe’s?”

Severus inclines his head. “I thought it would be enjoyable and appropriate.” 

“You do realise there will inevitably be bunch of newspaper articles out tomorrow talking about how in love we still are and how wrong all the naysayers were when they predicted we’d never last—” Harry blinks. “Merlin, that’s why you did this, isn’t it? As a poke in the eye to all those people.” 

Severus laughs softly. “You know me too well.” 

“You’re never going to let that whole thing go, are you?” Harry grins. “I’m surprised you didn’t invite Molly and Arthur to dinner with us so you could rub their noses in the fact we’re still together and they didn’t approve at first.” 

“This place is a bit too expensive for that, I’m afraid.” 

Harry laughs. “Which means you considered it.” 

“I considered many things in order to…celebrate.” Severus hums noncommittally. “And the evening isn’t over yet.”

“As long as what you’ve planned won’t get us arrested, I suppose it’s okay—” Harry pauses. “Wait, it won’t, will it?” 

Leaning across the table, Severus clasps Harry’s hand and lifts it to his mouth, kissing Harry’s palm. “Tell me. Do Aurors still arrest people for public indecency?” 

“Define indecency.”

Severus sucks Harry’s index finger into his mouth. “If I were to clear this table off and spread you across it, and take my time feasting on you, would that be considered indecent?” he asks. 

Harry swallows roughly. “I believe so, yes.” 

“Pity.” Severus’ eyes flash. “Then it seems the next step of our celebration will need to be in a more private setting. Are you ready?” 

“I’m always ready for you,” Harry breathes. 

Severus smiles. “Excellent.” 

~


End file.
